deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey vs. Morgana
Mickey vs. Morgana is a episode of Death Battle, with Mickey from Mickey Mouse and Morgana from Persona 5. Description Who of these copies from Tom & Jerry will win? Mickey (Skyblazero) Wiz: Mickey is the famous mascot from Disney. Boomstick: Mickey debuted in 1928 in the episode named Steamboat Willie, whistling in a steamboat. (Mickey whistling in the steamboat) Wiz: Mickey has very strenght, can raise trees, can knock peoples more talls than him, can break pianos in the half with a broom, can raise an obese rabbit from the same tall that a man, amoung others. Boomstick: Mickey is very durable, can endurade blasts, can endurade the sun's hot, can endurade the punches from Pete, can survive a tornado, can be crushed, and got a beating in boxing from a kangaroo and Mickey smile all the time! Wiz: Mickey is very faster, can overcome a tornado, can move in a place where the time no exist, can dodge bullets and lasers, and can equaled Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel and Mickey has toon-force and with this Mickey can breath in the space or underwater and can create clones from himself. Boomstick: Mickey has weapons, like guns, rapiers, cakes with dynamite and fishing pools that can catch peoples. Wiz: Mickey is a Jedi literally and owns a Lightsaber and can use the Force. Boomstick: Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat, that Mickey never dominate correctly, with this Mickey can shoot fireballs and lighting balls and also has a Superhero Machine invented by Ludwig Von Drake that transforms Mickey into Super Mickey and Mickey can fly and can raise his house with just a hand, but the form only hard 10 minutes. Wiz: And Mickey can break the Fourth Wall and can cames out from the Fourth Wall and Mickey have the skill from flip the frames from the camera and Mickey has a Magic Gun and can make magic spells. Boomstick: Mickey has the Magic Water that become Mickey in invinsible temporaly, in Epic Mickey has the Magic Paintbrush, and the Brush have two sustances, the Thinner is a evil sustance that can erase objects until fictice characters and the Paint can recreate the sustances erased by the Thinner and also can create things. Wiz: And Mickey in Kingdom Hearts has two Keyblades, the Kingdom Key D and the Star Seeker, but only the Kingdom Key D will be used for this fight and Mickey with his Keyblades can shoot magic attacks, like Pearl that allows Mickey shoot lighting balls that lodge the opponent, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, the Healing Light allows Mickey heal himself, Mini allows Mickey shrink his opponents, the Sign of Faith allows Mickey shoot a tornado later than shoot a ray, Stopza can stop the time momentarily and the Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot explosive magic traps. Boomstick: But Mickey has his weaknesses, Mickey can still pain and can be cheated but no here that messe with the Disney mascot. Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Morgana (Necromercer) Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Cat vs. Mouse' themed Death Battles